Cloverfield (film)/Cloverfield Monster
U.S. Case Designate "Cloverfield" is the federal government’s codename for the fictional attack on Manhattan Island by an enormous creature of unknown origin. Appearance The monster is an approximately 250 foot high quadruped with six limbs and a long fork-finned tail. The uppermost triple-jointed limb pair are longer than the other four, ending in a tri-fingered hand which can bend backward so that the creature can walk on its knuckles. The middle limb pair are a set of shorter arms, ending in hands with an indeterminate number of digits. The double-jointed, squat legs are powerful enough to support the creature’s mass, and yet still allow it to move quickly for an organism of its size. The creature is covered in grey skin that exhibits a white pallor. Its head has sharp, bony features and two eyes with pupils large enough to almost obscure their requisite sclera from view. There are a set of membranous sacks on either side of the head behind the eyes, which inflate and receed back into the head, perhaps in time with its respiration. Its appearance can be compared to an Omega Metroid. The creature has a high resistance to projectile weaponry. Shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, multiple Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance failed to do anything other than aggravate the creature. According to producer J.J. Abrams, the creature is “. . . a baby. He’s brand-new. He’s confused, disoriented and irritable. And he’s been down there in the water for thousands and thousands of years.” The creature is willing to consume humans for food. Since the monster is never named in the film, it has become known in the fan community by a variety of names, including "Clovey" ("Clovy" or "Clovie"), "Cloverfield", "Gwaka", "Slusho", "Big Barney" and even "Mr. Grumpypants." To the film’s production crew it was affectionately known as "Clover." Parasites The Monster is also covered in parasites that are about the same weight and height as a dog.They have 6 or 8 legs (too hard to tell) they have very large jaws, pale greyish skin and many black eyes. They closely resemble a giant spider. These parasites release a poison when they bite their victim, that causes the victim to feel disoriented, bleed from the eyes, and finally explode from the stomach. Marlena Diamond is killed by a parasite's poisoned bite in the film. History The Monster's origins are unknown so far, but many people speculate that it is of extraterrestrial descent, even though this has been denied by J.J. Abrams. One popular belief, that has been slightly supported by J.J. Abrams, is that the monster is a baby of it's species that has been sleeping for thousands of years underwater, and that a Tagruato satellite fell from orbit and they started drilling to retrieve it. All of the drilling awoke the monster. Scared and confused, it started rampaging through Manhattan. After many military attempts at bombing the monster and even coming close to leveling Manhattan, the creature's fate is still yet to be revealed. Many debate that an audio clip at the end of the credits in the film said the words "It's still alive," only backwards. If a sequel comes out, J.J. Abrams has said it will reveal more of the Monsters backstory. Monster